Scavenger Hunt
by bonechick3
Summary: Jesse and Beca have officially been together for three years and it's about time for them to graduate. Deciding to send Beca on a walk down memory lane, Jesse concocts a scavenger hunt for her to follow around Barden. Story is a lot better than the summary. Also, I own nothing but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**The Scavenger Hunt**

_Jesse and Beca have officially been together for three years and it's about time for them to graduate. Deciding to send Beca on a walk down memory lane, Jesse concocts a scavenger hunt for her to follow around Barden. Story is a lot better than the summary. Also, I own nothing but the plot. _

Waking slowly, I turned to find myself alone in bed for the first time in the last three years at Barden. "What the?" Panicking I scanned the room quickly. "Where is he?" My eyes landed on a letter on top of my dresser.

Taking deep breaths I tried to calm myself down, old fears and worries creeping in. "Did he leave? Does he not want me anymore? What did I do?" Mentally slapping myself I tried to pull it together. I am not this girl. I will never be this girl. Jesse probably just ran to the store or to meet with Benji or something. It's not like it was a rule that he had to be here, he just always was.

Walking over, I picked up the letter and began to read:

_Good morning My Love._

_First of all, stop freaking out. Everything is fine. _

I snorted. This boy knows me way too well. Although he may be getting a smack upside the head for purposefully scaring me.

_I love you Becs, more than you know. More than you will ever know. I love how passionate you are about music; the way your face scrunches up when you don't understand something; the way you smile eat me and I forget to breathe. In all honesty, I love everything about you. _

Smiling a blush crept onto my cheeks. Why was he telling me this? I know he loves me…maybe something is wrong? No, he said everything was fine. I sighed and continued reading.

_I am running errands around campus and taking care of a few things before graduation tomorrow. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up this morning, but I'm hoping you will find it in your heart to forgive me after I tell you this:_

_To entertain you today I have concocted a scavenger hunt for you to complete. _

I rolled my eyes. Seriously, what were they twelve?

_Don't roll your eyes Beca Mitchel; it'll be worth it I promise._

My eyebrows shot into my hair as my eyes widened. "Damn, maybe he does know me too well!" I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

_Don't even ask how I know that's what you are doing, I know you better than you think. For your first clue go to the place we first met. _

_I love you,_

_Jesse_

Folding the letter up I turned to put some clothes on and start on this stupid hunt he decided I needed to take. What the hell, it might be fun right? I grabbed a pair of jeans and one of his t-shirts, breathing in his scent as I pulled it over my head.

"Okay Bec, don't overthink this. Nerd boy could very easily be thinking about when he sang to you from his car…but we didn't actually meet. We first met at the radio station…hmmm alright then." Laughing I walked the short distance to, what was still, my place of work and opened the door.

Looking around the room everything looked exactly how it should. "Damn!" I began to leaf through the albums, hoping one was out of place, until I spotted it. Sitting on the desk that used to belong to Luke was a cd case. It was the only thing there.

Rolling my eyes I reached over and picked it up, reading the cover art. "Dork!" It was the Rocky soundtrack. There was no doubt this was what I was looking for. Smirking, I opened the case and found a letter where the cd should be and began to read.

_So perhaps this would have been better if I referenced Breakfast club since you hated this movie, but I just couldn't help myself. Good job on finding this clue! Are you ready for a walk down memory lane My Love? _

_If you haven't figured it out yet, we are going to take a walk through our first year here at Barden. _

I smiled, he was so sweet. I still didn't see why he was having me do this thing though, It's not like I couldn't have been working on my mixes all day if he was busy…it's not like that's not what I normally do.

Closing my eyes I began to think about our freshman year. Everything was so awkward. We were friends, mostly. The Bellas and Trebles still had a rivalry going on. I got arrested, we fought, and we nearly stopped speaking entirely. I thought he hated me then. I wasn't sure I would ever get to speak to him again. Worry filled me. Why this year? Why not one of the next three?! Those had much happier memories…looking down I decided to keep reading.

_You are probably wondering why I picked our first year, right? You're probably thinking, "Jesse, why the hell didn't you pick last year, or the year I told you I loved you for the first time, or maybe this year?!" Well, I could just say that I'm running the scavenger hunt so I get to pick, but I actually have a reason. As much as I love every moment of the past three years we have spent together, that first year is still my favorite. Wanna know why? It's the year I got to know you. It's the year you let me in. It's the year I fell hard for you and just never got up. I know this is going to contain some hard memories for you, but don't shut down on me ok?_

A tear slid down my cheek as I read; nodding even though I knew he wasn't there to see me. What the hell has he done to me? I groaned and glanced down at the note again.

_I'm going to take you through some of our most important moments from year one, and I'm going to share my thoughts with you about them. By the end, I hope you see how much I love you, how much you really do mean to me. Saying that, let's start with this one. _

_In my mind this wasn't where I met you. This is where I talked to you first. Funny that I would serenade you before I knew your name. The first time I saw you I thought you were beautiful. You were getting out of a cab and I couldn't help smile at your headphones. I could tell you loved music, and I hoped I would see you again._

_When I ran into you here at the station I was excited. I would get to know you and maybe we could be friends. You surprised me and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was attracted to you from the very beginning, and, looking back, I could feel myself falling for you every time you opened your mouth. You hooked me day one weirdo. _

_Head to our spot._

_Yours always,_

_Jesse_

Tears streamed down my face as I read. I couldn't understand it, how could he have fallen for me even then? I wished he was there so I could ask him about some of the things running through my head.

Wiping my tears and folding the note carefully I placed it in my back pocket next to the other one and headed for our tree. Ever since first year we had gone there during classes, to relax, to goof off, and just to escape. No one bothered us here, not the Bella's, not the Trebles, not teachers, parents, or siblings. It was just us, and it was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Still own nothing. I would love to own these amazing characters, but for now I will settle for having the ability to use them sometimes.

Thank you to everyone for your awesome reviews! I have so many ideas of where this story should go just swimming in my head. I'm glad other people like it too.

Jesse's POV

Hiding in the shadows of the station I watched her read through the clue. She really has changed so much in the last few years, if only for me. I love getting to see the real Beca. The shy, insecure, smiling girl who was laughing at this crazy idea of mine.

I felt a little bad for lying to her, I really don't have anything to do today, except for orchestrate this. It'll be worth it though.

Running my hand through my hair nervously I quickly left to head over to our spot. She was only going to see me a few times today and this was one of them. It's not like I wouldn't constantly be there, but she didn't have to know that.

Beca's POV

Walking quickly to our tree I couldn't help but smile. Sitting on a blanket was Jesse, smiling up at me with a Juice Pouch at the ready and his computer resting by a candle I knew all too well.

"Hey Million Dollar Baby!" He stood up quickly and pulled me into a hug, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Enjoying your day so far?" He pulled me closer and just held me for a moment.

Snorting I turned my head to look up at him. "It's been entertaining to say the least. I'm not even sure why I'm indulging you with this," I gestured to the note he had sitting on his keyboard, "I could be in our room working on my music…or packing for when we leave in a few days." I leaned up and kissed him softly. I love kissing him. He always felt like home.

"It's because you love me Bec, and you know it." He grinned down at me and gave me another lingering kiss, gripping my hips a little tighter before he let go abruptly. "I wanted to stop by and see you on your quest. I really do need to get back to getting stuff done though. I love you." He looked into my eyes happily.

"I love you too nerd." Cheekily grinning at him, I waited until he walked off. Sitting down in front of the computer I picked up the note and began to read again:

_Hey Baby,_

_I have so many amazing memories from this spot, but today we go back to the first. It was here you told me you don't like movies, and it was here your movication began. You can't lie to me now, I know you love it!_

_I remember you pretending to be shocked that I didn't have a girlfriend. Do you remember saying, "But you have juice pouches and Rocky!" _

I snorted loudly. It was one of my best memories of that year. I loved teasing this boy, he made it too easy.

_I just have to say I won. Maybe I didn't win you over with Rocky, but the juice pouches have stood the test of time. It was in that moment I knew you felt something for me, or at least I hoped. I knew I had already fallen for you, and I was already planning how to win you over. I love you so much Beca. You are everything in me that's good. _

_I know you didn't mean to, but you began to open up to me that day. I caught a glimpse of the real you and I was hooked. I still can't believe you didn't like movies. Obviously that was because you had never watched them with anyone fun or amazing. _

Sighing I rolled my eyes again. He's such a dork. I love him, but my God.

_It was that day you unknowingly allowed me to become more. You agreed to let me give you a movication, and therefore opened the door to me trying to sweep you off your feet. Sometimes I wonder if you realized it. I like to think you actually wanted me to get you to open up. Whatever the reason, that day was the real start of us, even if we didn't have our first real date until much later on. _

_Go to your old dorm room. It'll be open. Don't ask me how I know that, I just do. I have connections you know!_

_You are my heart,_

_Jesse_

I laughed, very confused. My old dorm? How the hell did he get access? Wasn't someone using that?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_AN: All of your reviews are amazing. You guys make it so easy to keep going with all this encouragement! Here's hoping you like this one too! Also, as usual, I own nothing but the plot. Absolutely nothing…I just wish I did._

Walking across campus towards my old dorm I continued thinking back, trying to figure out what moment he would be trying to get me to remember from my dorm. We had so many! Like the night after ICCA finals, or any number of movies we watched. Running through the list in my head it clicked. "Breakfast Club" He wanted me to remember the night he tried to show me the ending.

How could he think I would forget? It was the night I showed him my music for the first time. I wonder if he realizes he was one of the few who had actually heard it. Definitely the only other person besides me to hear something unfinished.

I doubt I will ever let him know this but, I had already fallen for him that night. Looking back I can remember his smile, his face as he listened to my music.

Shaking my head I tried to stop from being angry with myself. I hid behind that oath. I wasted most of a year trying to push away feelings I wanted to have. Why? Why would I do that?

I raised my head in realization. I wouldn't. The old me would. Jesse had slowly worked through each of the layers I had built up and stripped them down. Fixing the hurts along the way and making me stronger.

"Damn, why can't he be here right now?!" All I wanted to do was pull him into a hug and tell him how much I love him, how much he has changed me. Later, I guess. When I see him next he's in for it.

Jesse's POV

I followed behind her quietly, trying to make sure she didn't see me. I could tell she was lost in thought about something. Her expression kept changing from happy, to sad, to angry, and then it hit. Awe. She was in awe of something.

I stare at her as she lifts her head slightly, "Damn, why can't he be here right now?!" She said grumbling. I wonder what she's thinking and I have to catch myself to keep from walking up and wrapping my arms around her. It wouldn't do to ruin this; I've worked too hard to get it ready. Maybe I can add an extra visit in though.

As she starts to move forward again, I follow her the rest of the way to Baker hall and watch as she enters the doors. Walking around the building, I perch near the window of her old dorm room. Peering in as she walks through the door.

Beca's POV

As I walk into my old room I can't help but shake my head. I know he's up to something, but I can't really figure out what. Sighing, I look around the room.

"Damn!" The room looks nothing like it used to when I lived here. Scanning the walls it definitely looks familiar, star wars stuff lining the walls…"Holy Crap! Is this Benji's room now?!" I shout to no one in particular, my eyes landing on his magic box. I haven't been to his room this year; I thought he had moved into the treble house…huh. I really need to pay more attention to my friends apparently.

Jesse's POV

I struggle to stifle my laughter as I hear her figure out how I got access to her old room. Actually, she only kind of gets it. She's right; it's Benji's room, but only for this quarter. I don't think she remembers the Treble house is being remodeled…

Peering in I wait for her to find her next message, wondering what she is going to think of this one.

Beca's POV

I scan the room for my next clue. This one is definitely harder than any of the others. I know my own room like the back of my hand. It's the same with the studio and it was just too easy out at our spot. Here though, how do I go about looking? This is Benji's room…I don't want to start looking through anything. Personal boundaries are important.

As my eyes scan I see a piece of paper tucked into the side of the Death Star on the wall. Having known Benji for years, I know he would never do something like that. Actually, that could come in handy later as blackmail for Jesse. If Benji knew his collector's item had been messed with…well let's just say my boyfriend might be missing a limb or two.

Reaching for the note I step quickly away from Benji's precious toy. I don't want to get in trouble with him.

Jesse's POV

I snort as I watch her so skittish in there. True, I probably should have put it somewhere that didn't risk the wrath of my best friend, but she's just too cute about it. Crouching down, I keep my eyes trained on her face as she opens the letter.

Beca's POV

Unfolding the paper carefully, I try to prepare myself for what new and emotional thing Jesse was about to throw at me. Feeling mentally prepared, I begin to read:

_You are doing very well Baby! Now you know my ways…Benji is staying here for a while. Actually, this is part of what lent me the opportunity to set this up for you. Remember how I told you the Treble House is being remodeled? Well, Benji and the other residents are in the dorms until it is finished. _

_When he told me his room number I decided this was perfect. You see, I wanted to have another memory for our game here and I was having some trouble picking the best one. Benji being in your room gave me the perfect opportunity._

Jesus, he sounds like a maniacal stalker or something. Laughing I look back at the page and continue on.

_Do you remember the night I tried to show you the ending to Breakfast Club? We were so comfortable with each other. You were laughing, smiling, and just enjoying yourself. Granted, I had to go and make things uncomfortable by trying to kiss you, but you can't blame me. You really can't Bec. You looked so perfect when you were watching the movie. It was even better after I caught you staring at me. I knew you wanted me too. I could feel it. I've been meaning to ask you for a long time about this actually, why did you turn away? Did I do something wrong, or not read the situation right? I have a feeling that you just didn't want to let your walls down yet, and that's alright too. We got there eventually._

_Sometimes I think back to that night and can't help thinking about what would have happened if you let me kiss you. While that rejection definitely stung, I can't regret it. Everything that happened led us to now. It also laid the foundation for the best apology anyone has ever been given, but that is another memory for another time._

_In my mind, this is one of the sadder moments I have. It was here I started to give up hope that you would ever be mine. I started to question if I ever really understood your feelings for me. If you ever actually cared at all._

It was like he was here with me, actually telling me this stuff. I imagine the pain that would show on his face and the sadness in his eyes. I didn't realize how much that had hurt him, or how much thinking about it would hurt now. Dropping the letter to the floor I let the tears flow steadily.

"Why is he with me?" I cried out as the force of my realization hit me. I had hurt him so badly that year. The fact that he was still on speaking terms with me was amazing, let alone the fact that he was my boyfriend and still loved me. "How can he love me?"

I fell to the ground crying. Thankful that no one could see me. My mind traveled to each of the moments I hurt him that year and the look on his face. It was as if I had crushed him. I couldn't process that I hadn't seen it since my apology at the ICCA's that year. I couldn't process that none of it mattered now, all I could see was his face.

The tears continued to flow as his letter lay on the ground forgotten. My heart beating loud as my sobs escaped my mouth.

Jesse's POV

I was watching her closely as she read, and my heart fell to the floor when she started to cry. Something isn't coming across right. My face paled as she dropped the letter to the floor. What was so wrong? What had she misread? What had I miswritten?

I almost collapsed as she voiced the thoughts I never wanted her to have. "Why is he with me?! How can he love me?" She was crying so hard now. I watched as she collapsed to the floor and then I couldn't take it anymore. I broke into a run. It didn't matter that I wasn't supposed to be here. I never wanted to hurt her and she was in pain now. She was in pain because something didn't come across right. Did she finish reading? She couldn't have…if she had she wouldn't be like this.

I burst through the door to see her with her face to her knees, sobbing loudly. My heart was breaking. What have I done? Rushing to her side I pulled her into my arms.

"Shhh, Bec It's okay. Breathe Baby-girl…Beca you have to breathe." I rocked her in my arms as I tried to calm her down. Her head snapped up and I looked into the tear stained face of my Love.

"Jesse, I'm so sorry, I'm a horrible person. I was a horrible friend, a horrible girl. I don't deserve you, you need better than I am. You should have more than me. You-"I cut her off quickly, pressing my lips to hers in a demanding kiss. I couldn't listen to more of that. I couldn't hear her put herself down like that.

Snaking my hands into her hair I deepened the kiss, trying to show her how much I truly love her. Pulling back, only when we needed air, I rested my forehead against hers. "Bec, are you alright?" I gently wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"Jess, I…" she took a deep breath and then turned her head down sadly. "I hurt you. I made you think I didn't care about you. I made you doubt everything and I never meant to. I was broken, I didn't know how to do this…I still don't. I love you, and I hurt you, and you deserve-"

I grasped her chin softly, tilting her head up and quickly pecking her lips to stop her. "Beca Mitchel, you are not allowed to even think about finishing that sentence. " Forcing her to look into my eyes I smiled softly, "I love you too, and I've hurt you too, and you deserve someone a hell of a lot better than me. I mean seriously?!" I gestured to the situation we found ourselves in at that moment. "Look at how badly I just hurt you. When I came in you could barely breathe with how hard you were crying! You might as well have been curled into a ball on the floor."

I sighed heavily, "You hurt me years ago. I'm not going to lie Beca, it hurt. I was a mess over that spring break, but that was years ago. I just hurt you now. Today. In this moment." I dropped my gaze to my lap, letting the feelings of self-loathing envelop me. "I'm so sorry Baby." I mumbled softly, the shame taking over me. I had promised to never hurt her and look what I had done!

Beca's POV

In the midst of my breaking down Jesse was there. Suddenly I was wrapped in his arms and he was murmuring softly in my ear, telling me everything would be alright. Where did he come from? What was he doing here?

I tried to apologize but he cut me off with a kiss. He's so selfless, so giving. Here I'm the one who hurt him and he's trying to make sure I'm alright? I have to try again. I have to make him know how sorry I am…

Dropping my head down I try to apologize again. "I hurt you. I made you think I didn't care about you. I made you doubt everything, and I never meant to. I was broken; I didn't know how to do this…" Sighing I let the tears keep falling, "I still don't. I love you, and I hurt you, and you deserve-"He interrupted me again by tilting my head up and kissing me softly. Warmth spread through my chest and I tried to look away again. I shouldn't get to feel better.

"Beca Mitchel, you are not allowed to even think about finishing that sentence." He turned my face back towards his and smiled. I love his smile; it makes me feel like the world is going to be alright again. I was barely picking up what he was saying; the battle inside my head was raging to hard. I wanted to hate myself, but I also wanted to accept his forgiveness and just cuddle into him. Then, of course, there was the part that wondered how the hell he knew something was wrong in the first place, and why he was here.

I was snapped out of my reverie by his sigh. "You hurt me years ago. I'm not going to lie Beca, it hurt. I was a mess over that Spring Break, but that was years ago." A single tear slid down my cheek as I looked at him. He continued speaking. "I just hurt you now. Today. In this moment." He looked away and let his gaze drift. "I'm so sorry Baby." I almost didn't catch that last part, it was so soft.

Raising his chin I kissed him again. Running my tongue over his bottom lip, begging for entrance into his mouth. I knew he wasn't going to listen to me if I told him it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't stop me from doing this. I had to make him feel better, to put a smile back on his face.

I ran my arms up over his biceps, trailing my fingers softly as I followed the path to his hair. Scraping my fingers along his scalp gently, I deepened the kiss, wrapping my legs around his waist in an effort to get closer to him. Nipping at his lip, I began to trail kisses down his jaw, earning me a moan.

"Beca." He breathed my name out, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. "I love you so much Baby." He kissed my neck softly and then pulled my head back so he could look into my eyes.

Smiling gently he kissed my nose. "You alright now Hun?"

I smiled in return and nodded my head, content to just sit with him. "I'm good now, I'm sorry Jess. Despite my excellent ability to appear the hard-ass to everyone else, I can't do that when it comes to you." I kissed the corner of his mouth, "When I realized how badly I had hurt you…I couldn't help but break down."

Focusing on the last question I had, I looked into his eyes searchingly, "Jesse, not that I'm not incredibly grateful that you are, but what the hell are you doing here?" I smirked at him and just stared into his eyes. Despite how amazing this moment happened to be, I was curious dammit!

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "I had to go pick up the wonderful setting for the last clue you were at, he motioned to his computer bag, and I told Benji I would drop something off for him. When I got to his door I heard you crying." He wasn't quite looking at me as he said that, but I decided to chalk it up to how worried he was at finding me so upset.

"Bec, you don't have to finish the hunt if you don't want to. There's still a way to go yet, and not all of it is happy. The next one definitely has happy parts to it, and I think you'll like it," He began to ramble through his words before he caught himself. Taking a breath he continued, "but you don't have to finish this thing if you don't want to. I can cancel the rest of the stuff I'm supposed to do and just come cuddle in the room if you want. We can watch a movie even!" I could tell he would be disappointed if I took the out he was offering me, but I also knew he didn't want to risk me feeling like this again. 'Buck up Becs!' I thought to myself, mentally pepping myself up.

I quickly kissed his lips and then stood up. "Nope. You started this thing nerd," I poked him in the chest as he stood up as well, "I'm going to finish it." Looking around I tried to see where I dropped his letter.

I reached to grab it but he got to it first. "Bec, how's about I hold onto this one. Your next clue is on the steps of the campus police station." He gave me a quick kiss to the nose, a smile on his face but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Maybe you can finish reading this one sometime down the road. Right now though-"

I snatched it from his hand and stuck my tongue out at him when he glared. "Jess, I love you very much but you wrote each of these for a reason. Besides, I haven't gotten to the part where you tell me how much you love me yet. It's been in the rest of them and I wanna see it in this one." I laughed at the look he was giving me. He looked so worried. "Jess, really, it's alright. Stay while I finish it if you are that worried Baby." I turned my head down and skimmed until I found my spot again.

_I wish I would have known about the stupid oath you had taken. It would have lessened that blow, and all the others, quite a lot. _

I scowled, "That stupid oath. I still hate Aubrey for that crap." Jesse snorted as I said that, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

_Still, as much as that night stung. Something amazing also happened. I saw you, Beca Mitchel, completely vulnerable. You let all of your defenses down and it was amazing. You showed me your music. Stuff you weren't even finished working on yet. I know for a fact you don't do that for anyone else but me._

"It's true ya know, I have never shown anyone else unfinished work. It just doesn't happen." I turned my head and kissed his nose, taking in the smile he was giving me.

_I was lost the moment your face lit up Becs. So this moment, while sad, is amazing and I will cherish it forever. Two things happened here. The first, I took down another wall. One that no one else has ever broken through. Two, this was the first time I let myself try to kiss you. At that moment I didn't just want to be friends. I wanted more. It's true, I wanted more from the beginning, but this (coupled with the riff-off) made me allow myself to be turned on by you. _

_To put it bluntly, it may be a very good thing I didn't kiss you that night. I doubt I would have been able to stop myself from wanting more, and you would have been trebleboned well before that oath was made pointless._

I snorted loudly, mumbling something about being trebleboned before the rule was terminated anyway. Jesse laughed hard, nibbling on my neck while I finished reading.

_Beca, you are my everything. I have never felt this way about anyone else. I have never been turned on like this by anyone else. _

_Your next clue is at the campus police station. You should be able to find it, but look out front by the bricks where I was standing, waiting for you to come out._

_Thank you for being mine Becs, I love you._

_Jesse_

I folded the note and put it in my pocket with the others, turning in his arms so I could kiss him. "I love you too nerd." I breathed against his lips, nibbling on his bottom one before I captured them both, wrapping my arms around his neck and playing with the skin under the collar of his shirt.

Sliding his hands into my back pockets and yanking me closer, he trailed his lips to me ear. "I have to go Million Dollar Baby, I'll see you in a while okay?" He nipped my earlobe gently before letting go and backing away out of the room, his backpack strewn over his shoulder.

Chuckling, I walked out of the room and closed the door, heading to a place I hadn't been since the night Fat Amy broke that damn window.

_**AN:**__ So what did you think? It's a lot longer than the other chapters, and a lot sadder, but I think I like it. Not everything about them has been so pleasant. In fact, most of that first year had Jesse in a lot of pain, even if Beca didn't realize it until the end. Again, thank you to everyone for the reviews. They definitely motivate me to keep this thing going._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_**AN: Before I actually get this chapter going I wanted to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I'm not joking, you are all amazing…and you get it! I love this story, and it seems like a lot of you do too. This next chapter lands between the happy and sad. It encompasses a lot and I'm excited to know what you all think!**_

_**Also, I guess I should throw in the usual: I own absolutely nothing; I just love the story, the characters, and the amazing music that is this movie. **_

Jesse's POV

My emotions were still running high as I walked out of the room. I didn't want to leave her, even though I wasn't actually going to be gone. I had to though. I need to go talk to Fat Amy for permission for something, and I really need to get cracking on setting up the next clues.

Shaking my head, I tried to put my worries behind me and walked off to my hiding place by the station so I could witness her read my note.

Beca's POV

I'm not going to lie, that last clue really threw me. It's amazing how different I am now compared to how I was back then. I know people grow, but it's odd looking back at how awful I was sometimes. Sighing, I walked up the steps towards the spot where Jesse met me.

Smiling softly I eyed the clue. It was taped to the brick with a single red rose and the movie case for Million Dollar Baby. "Dork." I snorted, but inside I loved this. Jesse is amazing. He's everything I have ever needed, even before I knew what that meant.

Picking up the letter I prepared myself to read, pushing away the fear of the emotions this one might bring. I definitely remembered this moment. I pushed him away and told him he wasn't my boyfriend. It was one of those times that popped into my head earlier about crushing him. "Okay Becs, no more tears. It's past. That's all it is."

Taking a deep breath I looked down at the page:

_Hey Baby Girl,_

I rolled my eyes at the endearment. It was my least favorite of all of his names for me…or at least that's what I wanted him to think. Secretly I really loved it. Taking a deep breath I focused back on the letter.

_I know the last one wasn't as happy as the ones before it. I'm sorry about that, but relationships aren't about everything being perfect, it's about the growth we find in them. It's about 'making memories.' _

_This moment is one of the harder ones for me to categorize. The night was amazing, what with winning regionals and all. _

I glared at the paper. If he were here a witty comeback would have come out of my mouth instantly, but he wasn't. They had come in second in every single competition since the ICCA's that year. Every. Single. One. Not that I'm going to brag or anything, but the Bella's have beaten them, every time.

_Don't get mad Beca, I know that one had nothing to do with you…and it's not my fault we won. I've gotta remember that feeling for the Trebles somehow right?_

_No really, I got to watch you perform that night. Sure, you looked extremely bored and annoyed at the song, but I still loved to watch you. Every time you open your mouth to sing it takes my breath away. It always has Becs._

_Then, those stupid guys had to start a fight, and you had to come in and try to protect me. I know you hurt your hand doing that Bec. Even if you don't like to talk about it, I know you did. I'm not sure I ever said thank you for that, even though it was entirely unnecessary. That guy was crazy…and I could have just walked off. _

_Still, you showed me you cared. You showed me you were willing to fight for me, like actually fight someone, for me. Another wall down without you knowing about it. I wanted to drag you away from there and kiss you senseless. I wanted you to let me take care of your hand, I wanted you to let me take care of you, and dammit all, if Fat Amy hadn't have been crazy and broken that window I would have._

_So that's my little confession of the night, I was about to attack __**you**__. God Beca, I don't think you would have objected either. In fact, if I hadn't have called your Dad you probably wouldn't have objected then either, but we'll get there in a minute._

_The biggest part of that night, for me, was you showing me how much you cared about me, even if it was only for a few minutes. You let your walls down and jumped right in, even though I doubt that was a conscious decision. You fought for me, and I am telling you right now Beca Mitchel, I will always fight for you._

_You are mine, and I love you more than you could possibly imagine. _

_Now, even though I would love to leave this right here, there is another part to this one, and it isn't so happy. Actually it was heartbreaking._

I turned my head away and let another tear slide down my cheek. He was making me cry too much today, but I really had hurt him back then, and he was just walking through everything with me. It's the past.

Wiping the tear away quickly I looked back down.

_You pushed me away here. Again. You told me I wasn't your boyfriend, and, while that was true, I'm going to reveal a secret to you that I have never told you before. Are you ready? Please Baby, don't cry at this okay?_

Taking a deep breath I looked up at the sky. He was going to be the death of me. He really was.

I stared at the clouds for a moment, trying to collect my thoughts, when all of the sudden I heard music. Humming. Someone was humming softly behind me. I know that voice.

Whipping around quickly I turned to see Jesse, the red rose in his hand, dressed exactly the way he was that night. His eyes shining brightly.

"Hey Hillary Swank from Million Dollar Baby." His eyes crinkled as he told me the same thing from way back then.

"Jess-"He cut me off, kissing my cheek. "Shhh, just hop up and sit for a minute."

Jesse's POV

I was very nervous about this one. As I watched her, I knew she was going to cry, if only a little bit. I hoped only a little bit.

This wasn't an easy memory for either of us, and I was about to tell her something I have NEVER told her. As I watched her read, I could figure out where she was simply by watching her face. When she got to the part about me revealing my secret, I quietly walked up behind her, picking up the rose from the brick.

Beca's POV

I hopped up onto the brick, eying him carefully. Obviously this was planned. He definitely meant to be here. He smiled gently and stepped in closer, pressing his lips to mine quickly before he reached down and took the note from me. "Hey!" I glared at him angrily and held my hand out. "Give that back Jess!" I wasn't done reading yet and I wanted to get to finish it, no matter what his secret was.

I'll definitely admit I was curious, I mean what the hell? He says he has a secret to tell me and now I don't get to know?

He just laughed at me and handed me the rose. "Bec, you're very cute when you're mad." He kissed my nose and drew back, "You'll get this back I promise. You got to the part about me telling you a secret right?" I nodded, still glaring. How could he know that?

"I've been watching you on this one Becs. This is all part of the plan. If you don't believe me, read the next line really quick." He handed me back the paper and I glanced down.

_How awesome am I right now?! If this went how it's supposed to, I just handed you back this letter and you are glaring at me. Secrets are best when they are actually told My Love, so I'm actually telling you._

_Now, before you keep reading and spoil this, gimme back the letter and stop glaring. I love you so much Bec._

I snapped my head up to him like he was crazy. "How in the hell do you do that?!" I stared at him in shock. "Seriously Jesse, It's like you are in my head!"

He just laughed at me and reached over the brick to pick up a guitar. "Beca, I know you better than I know myself." He stepped away from me a little and lifted the guitar to play.

"So this secret. You told me that night I wasn't your boyfriend, and I was crushed." He sighed and I could see that pain in his face. It hurt too much to look at him so I looked down; trying so hard not to fall back into the sadness I had felt earlier.

"Before you realized I had called your Dad, I had a plan. You see, he was supposed to leave. He didn't actually pay for you; he wanted to let you stay the night." My head snapped up in shock. Looking into his eyes I could see his nervousness.

"Becs, I paid for your bail. I guess he realized I wasn't going to leave you so he decided to stay." He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I was going to ask you out that night. I had a plan actually. I had a rose like that one hidden in my sweatshirt, and this guitar was sitting behind the brick."

"What do you mean you paid my bail? I thought my Dad…" He cut me off again quickly. "Bec, I didn't know what else to do. I called him figuring that was the right thing to do, since that is what my parents would have decided needed to be done if it was me." He shook his head angrily.

"So anyway, I called him. When he got here he was pissed off. Wouldn't stop talking about how you were so ungrateful and irresponsible." His eyes flashed with anger. "He said he wasn't going to help you get to LA anymore, and for all the inconvenience you should just stay the night here." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Baby, I told him he should just leave. He got in his car as I walked in the building and bailed you out. They told me to come outside and wait for you, so I did. It gave me a chance to get my plan all set up." He sighed sadly. "When I got back out here, I saw he was still there waiting. I figured he had calmed down and just wanted to make sure you were okay. I figured he would want to give you a ride back to your dorm and I didn't want to have to explain to you why he was there if he didn't bail you out. It was a bad move Bec. I know it was a bad move." He looked so sad, like it was something he was still beating himself up for.

I looked at him in shock, another tear making its way down my cheek. "Jess…I'm so sorry Babe-"He put a finger to my lips to shhh me and then backed up again.

"I'm going to do what I was planning okay? I'm going to show you how much I already loved you back then." He had a big smile on his face as he began to play his guitar. I looked down at the rose and smiled. I hadn't realized he could play. You learn new things about people every day.

Then he started to sing:

_Saying I love you__  
Is not the words I want to hear from you__  
It's not that I want you__  
Not to say, but if you only knew__  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel__  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real__  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me__  
'Cause I'd already know_

My heart jumped into my throat. He had been planning this back then?! I looked into his eyes, gripping the brick tightly as I tried to keep myself from jumping up and kissing him. His eyes were shining, trained on me to see my reaction.

What would you do if my heart was torn in two

_More than words to show you feel__  
That your love for me is real__  
What would you say if I took those words away__  
Then you couldn't make things new__  
Just by saying I love you_

_More than words_

_Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_

_All you have to do is close your eyes_

_And just reach out your hands and touch me_

_Hold me close don't ever let me go__  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show__  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me__  
'Cause I'd already know_

I was losing this battle quickly. All I wanted was to tackle him to the ground and kiss him senseless. I wanted to show him how much I loved him too. I wanted to show him that I would have had the same reaction back then.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel__  
That__your__love for me is real__  
What would you say if I took those words away__  
Then you couldn't make things new__  
Just by saying I love you_

As he stopped singing and set the guitar down I couldn't hold myself back anymore. Seeing the love shining in his eyes was just too much for me and I launched myself onto him, kissing him deeply. I didn't care that we were in front of the police station anymore. I had to show him.

He caught me easily and gripped my hips tightly as we kissed. Pulling back for lack of oxygen, he rested his forehead against mine and wiped away the couple of tears I hadn't even realized had fallen.

"So," He looked into my eyes happily, "I'll take that to mean you really enjoyed that then?" He smirked at me, setting me back down on the ground.

"You were really going to do that?" I asked him, gazing into his eyes awestruck. Refusing to let him go.

"Yeah." He grinned sheepishly, knowing I'm not a huge fan of public displays. "I was. I couldn't help it anymore. You had just defended me, gotten arrested because you were protecting me. I knew you were it for me and I was tired of waiting for you. I needed to let you know how I felt Becs."

I sighed sadly, stepping back away from him. "Damn my Dad. Seriously damn him." I grumbled loudly. If he hadn't decided to stay I would have gotten together with him so much sooner. We wouldn't have had the pain that we did. Seriously, screw the oath; nothing would have stopped me from jumping this guy if he had done that.

"Becs, what's wrong?" He looked at me worriedly; I could see he thought I might be mad at him.

"Jess, if my Dad hadn't done that…if he hadn't decided to stay…we would have been together a lot sooner. Seriously, I might have gotten arrested again for making out with you in front of a police station." I smirked at him, kissing him again.

"Really?" His eyes were soft and full of joy. It felt good. It felt like I had fixed one of the hurts I had given him that year. Definitely a feeling I liked having. An idea popped into my head. 'Maybe I'll need to send him on a scavenger hunt of my own.' I thought, laughing at the thoughts forming in my head.

"Really." I kissed him again quickly and stepped away. "Now gimme back that note so I can see what other amazing things you have in store for me My Love, I'm very curious." I stuck my tongue out at him as he handed me back the note, picked up the guitar and turned to walk away.

"I love you Million Dollar Baby." He called over his shoulder. "I love you too nerd." I sat back down atop the brick and continued to read.

_So, I'm assuming that you enjoyed that, and I'm really hoping that it went as well as I planned it to. I love you so much Beca. If I had known how much of a jerk your father would be, I never would have called him. I didn't know what else to do at first, but when I saw what he was doing…I knew it was a mistake. I am so sorry Becs._

I shook my head. There was no reason for him to be sorry. Everything worked out in the end, I don't talk to my Dad anymore really anyway. He shouldn't apologize for my Dad being a prick.

_I'm not just apologizing for calling him Bec; I'm apologizing because I lied to you that night. You thanked me for bailing you out and I said i didn't. I knew your Dad was still there, and I was hoping he wouldn't cause a big scene. I didn't want to have to tell you why he was there if I paid your bail. I'm so sorry, I don't lie to you. It's one of the things I know I'm really good at. Or at least, I don't lie to you often._

I smiled. There had been a few times where I had caught him lying, but it was always for a good reason so I tended not to worry about it. I have trust issues with a lot of people. Jesse definitely isn't one of them.

_The reason I was so hurt that night was because I didn't get to ask you. I didn't get to become your boyfriend. I didn't get to be that guy who held you at night and sang to you. It hurt because I could have been. I'll admit it definitely made me question myself more. It made me wonder if you really did feel anything for me, but I hung on to the moments that proved you did. I hung on to the knowledge that you had just gone to jail for me, and that proved it._

_This memory is one of my absolute favorites Baby and I just got to make a new one for right here too. The love I have for you goes beyond words; I don't think I will ever be able to show you how much I truly care for you. That won't stop me from trying though. _

_Your next clue is on the Treble/Bella bus. It's in our spot._

_I'll love you always,_

_Jesse_

If my smile could have gotten any bigger I think my face would have fallen off. I seriously love this guy so much. He's perfect, and amazing. I am definitely going to have to begin plotting when this is over. I've gotta pay him back somehow right?

I picked up my rose again and began the walk to where the bus was parked. I couldn't think of a single memory from that year that involved it though. We had plenty from every year after, but I couldn't remember anything from then.

I was so confused. Shaking my head I decided to just see what he had in store for me. He had something planned; I just had no idea what.

_**So it's another long one. I really like where this is leading. Let me know what you guys think!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Seriously, I love you all. To ease any worries, there is definitely a sequel coming when this is over, which it still has aways to go before we get there. The reaction to this seriously humbles me. I haven't written much for a very long time, and everyone's comments just make this that much more worth it. **

**Okay, enough of my personal sappiness, let's get right into the story! I'll put my usual disclaimer in here too. I own nothing but this story. I really wish I owned more. If I did, there would be another movie in the works already. **

Beca's POV

I twirled the rose in my fingers as I walked to the bus. I really do have the best boyfriend in the world. He just…makes the world better. I know that is exceptionally cheesy, but it's true.

I smiled softly as I saw our favorite mode of transportation come into view, thinking about all of the many memories I had on it. I first told him I loved him here. We were sitting in our usual spot in the back and everyone else was asleep. It was on the way home from some gig in DC. I remember leaning on his shoulder and feeling shock as the realization hit me.

I had been thinking about everything we had been through, and I started to think about the future. I can remember thinking about how I couldn't imagine life without him in it anymore. When I looked into the future years from now, all I saw was Jesse. Us old on the front porch in rocking chairs, us playing with children and grandchildren. Spending time cuddling in bed together, and the scariest one…me in a wedding dress, walking towards him. That's the one that actually threw me for a loop. At that moment, I realized how much I truly loved him.

I remember tilting my head to look at him, only to find him smiling down at me gently. Looking into his eyes, I mumbled out that first "I love you." I was nervous about it, and I wasn't even sure if he heard me for a moment. When his eyes began to water and he pulled me just that much closer, I knew he had. With a soft, "I love you too." It was sealed. We both knew the others feelings, and it was perfect.

I shook my head to bring myself out of my reverie and walked onto the bus. There, sitting next to a sandwich and a juice pouch, was the letter I was looking for. Moving the food out of my way, I sat down to read.

_Hey Love of Mine,_

_I'm imagining that by now you are pretty hungry, so I have provided you with a pb&j sandwich, and the requisite juice pouch. Enjoy! _

Laughing, I picked up the sandwich, removed it from the container and took a bite. I really was hungry; I just hadn't been focusing on it too much.

_So I guess you are wondering what memory I could have possibly pulled out of my hat for this location right? I mean, this didn't even become our spot until the next year! Well, it's a little complicated, but I couldn't actually take you to where this memory takes place. This one actually gave me a lot of trouble. I needed to include this moment. It's very crucial. Like, epically so…but I couldn't figure out how to do it. _

_You have Benji to thank for the idea in all honesty. There is a reason he's my best friend (besides you) after all. _

Rolling my eyes at his rambling, I finished eating and opened the juice pouch.

_Sorry, I know I started to lose it there. The moment this represents is semi-finals. I know…it definitely wasn't the best time for you, or me, or anyone really. It was a very hard moment to figure out how to put into words. A part of me is still very bitter about it. I can't even begin to tell you how much that night hurt me. How conflicted I found myself._

Putting the juice down I tried to hold back the tears. I couldn't do this. I couldn't deal with the thought that something was still hurting him, even with all the time that has passed since then. It's a miracle he's mine, because I was horrible, even if I didn't realize it.

_Bec don't beat yourself up. You weren't in a good place. You were still broken, still lost. We aren't there anymore. I just want to tell you about what happened that night ok?_

I nodded to no one in particular, almost as if he could see me. I'm trying to keep it together, seeing as how I am pretty damn positive he won't be showing up here. If I break down, it's going to be me, bawling my eyes out, on the bus. Not a pleasant picture by any means.

_Becs…I know I have told you a lot of heavy stuff today, and this one is probably the second hardest thing I'm going to let you in on all day. I gave up on you that night Baby. I was done. I wasn't going to try anymore, I didn't want to talk to you again, and I was determined to pretend that you didn't exist._

_I just…I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't keep opening myself up to you, letting myself fall for you, and having you push me away._

I began to cry again. There was no way I couldn't. How do you stay tearless when the man you love is basically telling you he let himself hate you?!

_After we performed, I ran into Aubrey. She was ranting and complaining about you. About how you had ruined the Bella's chances at winning. About how she knew you had broken the oath with me, and about how you were a piece of trash. I swear that woman hated you back then Beca. I know you are friends now…but damn!_

I groaned. It had taken a long time for me to develop a good relationship with her again. Now we were great! We had coffee once a week and she came to at least a few practices, just to check in. Actually, she was coming for graduation so there could be an "original Beca era Bella reunion" Don't ask me about the name…It's weird.

_I had never heard about the oath before, because someone neglected to mention it to me. _

I knew what look would have been on his face had he actually been saying this. It would be his "Jesus Beca why do you have to make things so difficult" face. I hated that face…primarily because he was usually right.

_Bec, seriously, and I expect an answer to this when I see you. Why the fuck didn't you tell me about the oath?! I would never have risked your ability to be in the Bellas. Ever. I probably would have blackmailed Aubrey though. She was dating Unicycle for Christ's sake! _

"WHAT!" I yelled, extremely pissed off. I had to reread that part three times just to make sure I hadn't misunderstood. "Seriously! That little…" I was going to kill her. I was going to yell until my vocal chords broke. Why the hell would she do that?!

_Okay, I know you are now very pissed off…and I don't even have to know you well for that one Becs. It's in the past. It's over and done, and it doesn't matter. Sure, we probably would have gotten together a lot sooner…but that really doesn't matter anymore. We got here. _

Taking a deep breath I decided to delay judgment on her until this letter was finished. Hopefully I'll have calmed down by then.

_Anyway, I really wish you had told me. I walked up to Aubrey and asked her what the hell she was talking about. You think you are pissed right now, imagine how I felt listening to her calling you trash (even though I was really angry and trying not to care anymore.) When she explained to me about the oath I was so angry at you, and yet I found myself forgiving you at the same time. You were trying to do the right thing. You lashed out at me in front of her because I really was just making it worse. Or at least that was the excuse you were telling yourself._

_I went from being angry to being defeated. I realized that even if you felt something for me, you were never going to act on those feelings. You weren't even going to try. You see, I knew you by then My Love. I knew that if you had wanted to be with me, you would have told her to back off and we would have been together. As that didn't happen, I had to give up hope and just go with the idea that you really didn't want to give us a shot._

I couldn't help it anymore. I was right back to being a crying mess. My tears fell down on the paper as I cried. How could I have done that?! I wanted to say that he was wrong, or to point out that I had told her off many times, but I realized it wouldn't have mattered. He was right. I didn't fight for us to be anything but friends, even if I wanted it.

_Bec I couldn't be your friend at that point. I felt so much more for you than that, it wouldn't have been possible. Seeing you every day and not getting to call you mine would have been too much. I think the main reason is because I knew how you felt. I knew you wanted to be with me, I could see it. I could feel it in the way you spoke, the way you looked at me. Hell Bec, I knew it with everything I was…but I also knew you wouldn't let it happen. I knew you would just push me away, and I couldn't take it._

_I can't imagine what you are feeling right now Baby. I don't know what my words have done to you right now. I'm sorry that this hurts, but-_

I stopped reading at that point. My mind raced with ideas of what he was trying to say. Was he breaking up with me? Never mind how stupid that would be, to have me go through this whole thing, him telling me he loves me, only to have him break everything off here. Was this some kind of sick payback for hurting him that year? Had he been planning this for 3 years?!

I started to hyperventilate, the unreasonableness of what I was thinking taking over. I sat the letter down on the seat and stood up, tears streaming down my face. Running out the door of the bus, I walked down the road a little bit to try and calm down.

I couldn't though; all that kept running through my head was that he was breaking up with me. I couldn't see another option.

Jesse's POV

I sat outside the bus, staring through the window as she read. She was so focused on my writing that she never noticed me once. I knew she would be. I knew this was going to be a hard one for her. She was crying again. Hard. This one was unavoidable, and I had to fight against everything in me to just take her in my arms again. I'm really not supposed to be here.

I had to stifle my laugh at how pissed she got at Aubrey. It's true, it was a long time ago…but how else do you handle that kind of hypocrisy? I chuckled and continued to watch carefully. After having seen her break down on the less painful one, I was terrified for this. I knew how harsh I sounded on this one. I had tried so hard to block out the bitterness of that day, but I couldn't do it, no matter how hard I tried.

She set the paper down. What the hell? I know she isn't done reading. I know because she would be feeling at least a little better. Why is she setting it down? She's got to finish it. It's so important that she gets to the end of this one.

I watch as she starts to have trouble breathing. She runs from the bus, sobbing again. Dammit! I broke her. I was too hard. I was too…oh damn it to hell it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I go fix this.

I made up my mind. She only had a couple more to go, we are going to finish this thing, but I'm not going to leave her side until she goes to solve the last clue. It's just not happening.

Rushing to her side, I catch her in my arms as she tries to fall to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Beca? Honey are you alright?!" I pull her to me tightly but she's trying to fight it. She lurches out of my arms and turns to face me. It's not just sadness in her eyes…she's pissed. Why is she pissed?

Beca's POV

"NO!" I turn to face him. My tears are gone as I look at him, hardness in my eyes. "No. You don't get to do this to me Swanson. I hurt you. I know I hurt you. I apologized so many times. I thought we were far passed this." I didn't notice the confused expression on his face. I was too angry. How dare he do this!

"Jesse, was all of this a joke to you? All this time? I thought we were great! How dare you concoct the most amazingly romantic thing in the world, spending all day telling me you love me, that I am the most important thing in your life, only to BREAK UP WITH ME!" I'm yelling at him now. I'm so angry I'm shaking. Honestly, if this was one of those cartoons I would be red and steam would be coming out of my ears.

"WHAT?!" He yells back. I take a breath and look at his face. He looks so hurt, so confused. What the hell is going on?!

"Beca Mitchel, come here right now." His voice is so calm. So eerily calm. I don't think I have ever seen him like this. He looks like he's a mix between pissed off and terrified.

I stand rooted to my spot. As I open my mouth to answer he gives me a hard look. "Now Becs. Don't make me have to come get you." I feel like a child about to be punished or something. What the hell? He's the one who hurt me! He's the one trying to destroy everything…I don't understand what's happening. I'm so confused! It must have shown on my face because his eyes soften and he holds his arms open for me.

"Baby please. Just come here. I'm not sure what just happened, but please don't do this." I snap out of my daze and stare at him a moment. Trying to process everything. "Oh crap!" I mumble under my breath. I seriously misunderstood what was just happening didn't I?

I jumped to conclusions…again…and seriously overreacted…again. I walk over to him and let him pull me into his arms, burying my face in his chest, partially because I'm still really confused and upset, but mostly out of embarrassment.

"Baby, why would you think I was breaking up with you?! I know that letter was rough. I know it was hard to read, I know I wasn't the nicest…but," He let out a frustrated sigh, "Beca how could you think I would do that to you?" He pulled my head away from his chest, tilting my face to look at him. He had tears running down his cheeks and his eyes… God he looked like I had just killed the most important thing in the world to him. "Did you finish it?" He gazed at me worriedly as I shook my head no.

I didn't want to do this. I wanted to pretend none of this had happened and to just go back to this game he has going. "Can we just pretend I didn't have this little freak out moment and I'll get back to this…?" He cut me off, putting his fingers to my lips.

"No. No we definitely can't do that. I…Bec I don't think you should finish this. It's hurting you too much Baby, and we definitely can't forget what just happened. You still haven't told me how you could possibly think I would do that to you." He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "I love you. No, that's not even accurate. Beca, you are my everything. You're it. You're the one. The only one."

I gasped. I knew that was how I felt, and I was pretty sure he was right there with me. Still…to hear him say it. The tears started to fall again as I smiled up at him.

"When I wake up in the morning, you are the first thing I think about. I love having you in my arms, I love holding you close. It amazes me that you will share everything with me, your hopes, your fears. All of it. I take so much joy out of every moment I have with you." He wiped my tears away lovingly, pulling me even tighter to him.

"I'm never letting you go Bec. Even if you want me to, I'm going to fight like hell to change your mind because, dammit all, you are the other half of me. We are two parts of a whole, and I can't live without you anymore." He captured my lips in a heated kiss as he finished his speech. Sliding his tongue across my lips, begging for entrance. As if he needed to beg.

Moaning, I opened my mouth for him and began fighting for dominance. I had to show him I felt the same, and as I doubted he would let me pull away to speak at the moment…this seemed the best way. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him even closer, his fingers bruising my hips with how tightly he was holding me.

After what felt like hours he pulled away, trailing kisses along my jaw. "I love you so much Baby. Never doubt that." He whispered into my ear, voice husky with emotion.

My heart was hammering a million miles an hour. "Jesse, I'm so sorry. I don't know how I jumped there. Everything I read just seemed like you were so angry. Even now." I sighed. "The last thing I read was, 'I'm sorry that this hurts but…' I didn't get beyond that. My mind started racing ahead of reason and came up with this horrible idea…" He sighed, looking into my eyes searchingly.

"Becs. You need to go finish that letter. Come on." I followed him back onto the bus. Settling into our normal spot and picking up the paper again. Cuddled onto his lap, I looked up into his eyes. They were still so full of worry.

"Jess, it's ok. It is. I am so sorry that I have all these stupid emotions. It's just part of being me I guess. Let me finish this one and then I'll keep going ok?" He shook his head sadly.

"No Becs. You won't. Please, just don't keep going ok? It's not a big deal." I saw something in his eyes then. He was lying. This was a very big deal. He had something planned for the end of all this, and now I was determined to know what it was.

"Uh uh. I'm doing this. You have a plan, and I want to know. As far as I can remember, there are only two other moments you can pull from that happened first year." Closing my eyes I thought back. "The day you closed the door on me while I was trying to apologize, and finals when I won you back by singing simple minds." I smiled up at him, kissing his nose. "Jess I think I can handle that. I know the last one isn't going to be bad, you loved that. That other one is probably going to be painful, but I guess that just means I need to focus on the last one right?"

He smiled then, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "You have two more clues Bec, you are right about that. I'm not leaving you alone for either of them though." I gave him an indignant look but he just continued on, "I can't. I can't risk you feeling like this again okay? You aren't finishing this…we are. I'll leave you after you find the last clue, and you can follow that on your own ok?" He hugged me tighter. "Now read goober." He kissed my hair and I looked down at the page, reading out loud. I ignored the huff of annoyance he gave at that.

_I'm sorry that this hurts but I needed to let you know how that made me feel Bec. Something about it didn't feel right though. Something was off. I couldn't stop thinking about you._

_When I went home for spring break, you were the only thing on my mind. No matter how much I wanted to pretend you didn't exist, you were there. I was listening to your mixes, wondering how you were doing…hell I listened to every message you sent me at least 50 times each. _

_Beca, you know that all you needed to do was tell me you watched the Breakfast club right? That would have shown me, and I would have called you back._

_That night hurt so much, but it was still a very important memory. You see, despite you thinking that you voided the "no trebles" rule; Aubrey did it while you were gone. That day. When I yelled at her about everything she had done, and everything she had messed with, she immediately called up the Bellas and told them the oath no longer applied. She realized how horrible she had been, which might be the only reason I don't complain about you being friends with her._

"Seriously?" I looked up at him in shock. "Why didn't she tell me that when I joined again? Hell, why didn't Fat Amy tell me that?!" I was a little annoyed, but it was alright. At the time it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Besides, they all seemed supportive of me winning him back through our performance so I guess it didn't matter.

"Absolutely. It was really interesting to suddenly see all of the Bellas at the Treble house. Stacie was hooking up with just about everyone." He raised his hands as I raised my eyebrow. "Not me, but just about everyone else. Lily got with Donald, and Fat Amy and Bumper came out into the open about their relationship. It wasn't really a comfortable time to be in the house." He wrapped me back into his arms and I looked back down.

_I love you more than I can ever put into words. Even though this one hurt a lot, it was still important. I found out part of why you were so aloof. I went through a period of time where I lost all hope, but those are important too. Especially since having my faith restored was amazing, but we will get there a little later on._

_I know this wasn't the best of the letters, and if you're mad at me for holding all of this in, I'll understand. But I want you to know, our bad times were valuable to me too. We needed them. We needed to go through that to come out stronger, and we are. Beca the way I feel for you, it's indescribable. I never worry if we will survive anything, because I know how strong we are. _

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down again. I love this boy so much, he's crazy, and wonderful, and everything. I went to start reading again, but Jesse beat me to it.

I gave him an annoyed look, but he just smiled and lifted the page so he could see it better.

_This moment showed me what we can survive, and it's a hell of a lot. Ya know how I said I was defeated. I should rephrase that. I should say I was postponed. You see, I gave up for that moment, but I knew. I knew back then that you were it for me, and that's not really something you give up on ya know? _

I looked at him, nodding my head and smiling. He had never really given up on me; he just couldn't deal with my crap at that moment. It made sense. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder as he read, listening to the sound of his voice.

_I decided I was going to wait and see if you came around. I was going to wait and see if you figured out the problem. I was going to make you come to me this time, but I would be with you in the end. I had decided that day that I would marry you Beca. I know it's not something we have ever actually talked about, but I've thought about it. A lot. Someday you will be Mrs. Jesse Swanson, and dammit I can't wait._

_Your next clue is taped to the door of my old dorm room. It took a little bit of arrangement to get the current occupants to let me do it, but they agreed. They are nice guys, but I don't know them._

_You are my happiness,_

_Jesse_

I put this note with the rest of them, my jean pocket starting to feel a little full. Turning around, I kissed him gently. "You are mine too Baby." He smiled against my lips and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Bec, I thought we had solved this problem, but you really need to work on making it to the ending. They are the best part." He nuzzled my nose gently, smirking at the indignant look I gave him.

"Hey!" I swatted his arm playfully. "Who is it that has told me twice now that I don't need to finish this thing?" I laughed, "Seriously…" He kissed me quickly, rolling his eyes at my comments. "That's different. Trying to stop you from hurting BECAUSE you don't finish things is very different." He gave me a smug look, standing up and tugging on my hand to walk back to his old dorm.

We made it out of the bus before I tugged on his hand, getting him to turn and face me. "Did you mean it?" I glanced over at him, scanning his face as I waited for his answer.

"Mean what?" He looked at me curiously, trying to figure out what I was talking about.

"Did you mean that you want me to marry you someday?" I bit my lip, nervous about his response. I wanted nothing else than for it to be true, but part of me worried anyway. It's hard when the one thing you want is put in front of you. You've gotta know if it's real.

He smiled, turning to look into my eyes. All I could see was the love he was feeling in that moment. "Oh definitely. Someday you will be my wife, and words cannot express how much I want that to happen." He pulled me to him and I leaned into his side.

As he wrapped one arm around my waist, I hoped this next one would be more pleasant. Not really seeing how it could be though. Of all the memories we had walked through so far, this was the one that hurt **me. **Looking up into his eyes, I could see that he knew it.

_**So what did you think? I had a really hard time writing this one, but I think it turned out the way I wanted to. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Seriously, you are all fantastic. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter as much as I did. It was so hard to write! I still don't own anything but this story, but it's enough for me. Enjoy everyone!**_

The couple walked slowly towards Jesse's old dorm, his arm wrapped around her waist tightly. The sun was shining brightly, but you wouldn't have known it from looking at the two of them.

While obviously happy, the looked so tired. The day had been filled with frustration, confusion, confessions, and so much emotion. It wasn't a bad thing, but it had definitely taken its toll.

Sighing, she stopped walking, looking up at him as he stopped next to her, eying her curiously.

"Bec you alright?" He chewed on his lip nervously, an anxious look worrying his eyes.

"Yeah, It's just…" She didn't look in his eyes, a fact he definitely noticed.

Jesse's POV

This day has been so much…more than I thought it would be. Her reactions scare the shit out of me sometimes! How could she have thought I was breaking up with her? How could she ever let her mind jump to that point?

I held her tightly to me as we walked, anxious about this next memory. I never did apologize for what happened here. It's always been on my mind, but how do you bring that up? How do you slide something like that into a conversation? "Hey Beca, let's watch Princess Bride, and by the way, I'm sorry that I slammed my door in your face, made you think I didn't care anymore, and ignored your attempts at apology." Yeah, that doesn't work.

Lost in my inner ramblings, I barely noticed her stopping. Looking down at her I could tell something was still bothering her. How could it not be? I never meant to hurt her. If nothing else came from today, I now have something imbedded in my brain forever. It's a sight I never want to see again…Beca heartbroken.

"Bec you alright?" I chewed on my lip, scanning her face for any sign of what was wrong. She wasn't actually looking at me…which was never good.

"Yeah, It's just…"She is definitely avoiding my eyes. Shit. Is she still focusing on what just happened? Is she still worried?

"Babe, are you still worried about what just happened? I'm never going to leave you, I promise. I love you so much Beca, I swear…" She cut me off, a fierceness I rarely saw coming to her face.

"No!" Taking a deep breath she finally looked into my eyes. "No. I'm not worried about that at all. Besides nerd," She smiled softly, "even if you tried I wouldn't let you." She began to chew on her lip again; the nervousness was definitely back in full force.

"Okay," I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek softly. "so what has you so worried?"

She looked down for a moment as I began to see her eyes water again. "This next moment…I think about it a lot actually. I have plenty I could say about it," I watch sadly as a couple tears trail down her cheeks. "I hate remembering this one. I hurt you a lot, but this one…this is the one time you hurt me." Her voice is so small; I can hear the fear in her voice, the hopelessness. "It's just…this moment is hard enough for me, I'm really scared to see what you thought about it. It wasn't happy, and I really can't think of anything good about it." She looked at me then, so vulnerable.

I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly. "Oh Beca, this is a sad one too, but it's not all bad I promise. Actually…I think I have more reason to be worried about this one than you do." I kissed her hair and held her a little closer.

"Jesse…" She mumbled into my chest but I just cut her off, running my hand softly up and down her back.

"No Bec, believe me. This one is necessary, and it is going to be harder on me than on you." Taking her hand again I walked us the rest of the way to my old dorm. Running my thumb across her fingers, trying to quell the fear I felt in my heart.

As we walked into the doorway of Baker Hall, I thought back to this morning when she broke down in here. Hopefully that wasn't going to happen again. I knew it would be me who was going to have a problem with this one, but I had to have everything out there. Everything.

Running a hand through my hair, I stood back away from my old door and motioned for her to grab the clue and read.

She gave me a quick kiss and pulled the envelope off the door, taking out the letter and sitting against the wall. My eyes were trained to her every move.

Beca's POV

He seemed terrified! Like, honest to God 'I'm going to crap my pants' terrified! I wanted to be encouraging and tell him it would be alright, but I had no idea what he had written. Giving him a small smile, I motioned him over to where I was sitting.

"C'mere Jess. Please?" I knew I had him. I rarely actually asked him for anything, and he could never resist when I did. As he sat against the wall next to me, I climbed into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. With a quick kiss to his cheek, I began to read in my head.

_I have never found something so hard to do as what I am doing right now Baby,_

_I love you so much. Please remember that as I tell you this, and please just…forgive me? I was so hurt at the time, so lost. I didn't know how to handle the pain I was feeling. Promise me you will read everything before you make any judgments okay?_

I could barely breathe. What had him so afraid? I turned to look in his eyes, tears already pooling. I could feel him shaking against me. Something was very wrong. I have never seen him this freaked out before. Ever.

"Jesse." I tried to get his attention, running my fingers along his jaw. Nothing. No response at all, he was too lost to his own thoughts. As a tear slipped from his eye I tried again. "Jess look at me. Please look at me?" I turned to fully face him, pushing my own fears down as far as they would go. He has been there for me through every moment I didn't want to face; now he needs me.

As he turned his eyes to me, I gasped. I have never seen him hurt so much before. Momentary terror shot through my system. What was I about to read? If he was this scared, it was obviously something horrible. Taking a deep breath, I grasped both sides of his face gently between my hands and kissed him gently. "I love you. Nothing you could tell me will ever change that. I'm yours, your mine, and I sure as hell am not going to let something that happened 4 years ago change that." I nipped at his bottom lip gently, "You're stuck with me Swanson." I smiled as he smirked at me. It didn't quite reach his eyes, but at least the shaking had stopped.

I turned back around and looked at his writing. Squashing the trepidation I now felt. This was going to be awful, but I would get through it.

_Beca, I was so stupid and I am so fucking sorry. I had been imagining you showing up at my door since the moment you walked away. I dreamed about it, prayed for it to happen. You really were the only thing I could think about, if you don't believe me just ask Benji. He'll tell you how crazy I got…_

I smiled at that. I didn't need to ask anyone anything. If he felt anywhere near what I did at the time, he was just as helpless as I was.

_When you showed up…my heart dropped into the pit of my chest. I had dreamed of this moment for weeks, but I didn't want it anymore. I didn't want to see you. I had given up hope for the time being remember? I was done. I had listened to each of your messages so much that I could have recited them back to you, but you just hadn't seemed to get it. _

_You thought I was mad because you yelled at me. You were apologizing for the wrong thing, and it just had me so pissed off._

_When I opened the door and you were there…I had made up my mind a few minutes before to find you. I was tired Bec. I didn't want to wait for you; I just wanted you to be there. I was going to kiss you senseless and tell you how much I cared for you. I was going to make you see how much you meant to me, what the real problem was. I was going to get you to admit how you felt about me too. _

_Baby, if you hadn't have shown up at my door I would have been at yours about 2.5 minutes later._

I turned to look at him confused. What was he telling me? I didn't understand…he pushed me away that day. He slammed a door in my face and told me he was done that day. None of what he was telling me matched with what had happened…I didn't get it.

Seeing the look on my face he kissed my forehead. "I explain it a little farther down Bec. I would answer those questions that I can see on your face, but it was hard enough to write it…I don't think I could…" His arms gripped me tighter and he buried his face in my neck.

_Something happened in those few minutes between making up my mind and you showing up. That thing was Luke. He called me to tell me to leave you alone. He said, and these words are burned in my memory forever, "Look, leave her alone Jesse. She was with me last night. We slept together and do you know what she did? She called out your name." I was crushed and confused at the same time. You had slept with him but called my name? I actually gave up then, and you showed up at my door. _

My head whipped around and I looked into his eyes, shock on my face. "HE SAID WHAT?!" I was angrier than I have ever been in my life. That lying little piece of shit. How dare he? "Jesse, you have to know that never happened. He was messing with you…he-" he sighed, the tears falling freely now.

"I know that now Becs. I've known that since the first time we made love." His eyes looked so pained. "Just…please Bec…read."

I turned my head back and kept going, furious at my old boss.

_I barely listened to a word you said when I opened the door. I yelled at you, I slammed the door in your face, and I went and lay back on my bed. I heard you outside the door. I knew you were crying, and I heard what you said. _

I gasped. He heard me? He heard me and still just let me walk away?

_I heard you say you didn't care what Aubrey said. I heard you mumble, "But Jess…I love you." I still let you go. I was angry. I couldn't get what Luke had said out of his head, and by the time I had…I figured it was too late. _

_I am so sorry Beca. I am so, so sorry. While I was lying on my bed that night, I played everything over in my head. I realized that Luke was being a dick, but I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore anyway. I realized you did know, but I still didn't come to you._

_Can you ever forgive me? I should have apologized for this a long time ago, but…there was never a right time. I know I should have gone to you anyway. I know what it must have taken for you to let those words escape your mouth. I should have been there and I wasn't, and I am so sorry._

I stood up then, gasping when he seemed to choke as he began to cry harder. Crap…maybe that wasn't the best move but I needed him to stand up too.

Gripping his hands tightly I tried to pull him up. Although, being as small as I am that was pretty much not happening without lots of help. "Jesse Swanson, if you aren't standing with your arms around me within the next 5 seconds…" I didn't finish the thought. I wasn't sure what I would do. Probably kill myself trying to lift him up off the ground. I may be spunky, but I am well aware of how small I am.

His head snapped up and looked at me, his eyes bloodshot. He didn't seem like he understood what I was saying. "Jesse. I mean it. I want your arms around me. Now." He jumped up and I was in his arms immediately, the knowledge that I wasn't storming off finally hitting him.

Pulling him down so I could look into his eyes easily, I glared at him. "I have a couple of things to say to you, but first…" I punched him hard in his shoulder.

"OW! What the hell Beca!" He dropped his hands to his sides and stepped back, confusion plastered to his face.

"That," I gestured to his arm, "was for listening to fucking Luke." I glared at him, punching him again. He made another noise and raised his arms defensively, "and that," I stepped forward, pushing him into the wall as I wrapped my arms around him, "Was for thinking I would leave you." He tilted my face up to his and spun us around, hoisting me up as he pushed me into the wall in a fiery kiss.

My hands dove into his hair as I wrapped my legs around his waist. This kiss was forceful, and passionate. I moaned as his tongue slipped into my mouth, the sound eliciting a groan from him in response.

We made out against the wall for a while, trying to rid ourselves of the pain this day has brought each of us. He was right, this was very important. I can't believe he had held all of this inside him for that long!

Gasping for breath I let my legs down, resting my head against his chest.

"I love you so much. And yes, I forgive you. It really wasn't your fault," his fingers stroked my hair as he clutched me tightly to his chest. "Jess it really wasn't. Luke decided to mess with you and you hadn't talked to me in weeks. How were you supposed to know it wasn't true?!"

I felt his tears land in my hair as he began to relax a little. I murmured how much I loved him as I waited for him to calm down. I know the relief he must be feeling. I felt the same thing only a little while ago.

As he relaxed I let him go, taking his hand and pulling him to sit back down. "I still need to finish this one My Love; I didn't quite get there yet."

He nodded and gave me a weak smile, pulling me close on his lap as I went back to reading.

_In all honesty I hate this memory…or…I hate most of this memory. I hate the shame I feel about it. I hate the pain I caused you, and I hate the pain I felt myself. Still…even in this there was good. Actually, in this there was amazing._

_You see, you let everything down here. You told me you loved me, even if you didn't know I heard it. I treasure this moment for that reason, even more than the first time you said it to my face. That may seem odd, but this was the moment you completely let me in. You showed me how much you wanted me too, even if I wasn't willing to see it. I had broken through every single barrier you had up, and you were mine…even though I wasn't willing to admit it yet._

_If I hadn't been an idiot and an asshole, you would have told me that to my face right then, and I love you so much for that Baby. Thank you so much for letting me in. Thank you for not giving up after that. _

_I have to admit, your stubbornness quickly went from being the thing I hated about you, to being the thing I loved most. I'm not sure that's going to make sense so let me explain._

I smiled, tears streaming down my cheeks at the thought. No, I didn't give up on him, how could I?

_Your stubbornness and walls may have been what was holding you away from me before that moment…but right then and there all roles switched. The jobs changed. Your walls made you more determined than ever to convince me of how you felt, that you got it. See, you had let me in. You weren't about to have let your walls down, only to have your heart-broken._

I snorted. That was very true. I had walked away from his room, depressed and crying for a few minutes. Then my stubbornness kicked in. I was going to prove to him how I felt.

_Beca, thank you for that. Thank you so much for not just cutting me off then. I love you. All of your "flaws" actually made it to where we are where we are now. Don't let yourself change. Please don't change. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, and I still can't believe you are mine._

_Your next clue is being guarded by Fat Amy. She is at the a capella trophy case. _

_You have my heart,_

_Jesse_

I turned and smiled. "See, we made it through goober. Seriously though, how could you think I was leaving you?!" I lay my head back on his shoulder, yawning.

"Hey Babe?" I cuddled in closer to him, breathing deeply.

"Yeah Becs?" He was smiling; I could hear it in his voice. He hadn't lost me over what he thought was his fault.

"Can we pause this for a little and go take a nap? This is wearing me out." I yawned again, earning a chuckle from him as he pulled his arms tighter around me.

"Of course My Love. It's been a rather long day. Not too long of a nap though, I still have plans for you." He pulled out his phone and texted Amy, giving us enough time to rest for about an hour before it was time to continue.

Standing up, he lifted me into his arms as I wrapped mine around his neck. "Jess, you aren't going to carry back to our place. It's too far." I tried to protest as I began to nod off.

Laughing, he placed a kiss to my cheek. "Becs, no offence, but you're really tiny. It's not a problem. Besides," He continued on, ignoring my glare, "You're already passing out!" He snorted and began the trek back to the room.

I cuddled in tighter, breathing in his scent as I tried to keep my eyes open. We made it home in no time at all and he placed me down on the bed, sliding in next to me and pulling me into him. With my head resting on his chest, I took advantage of the time to relax and closed my eyes. Amazed at how much I loved the man beside me.

_**So that's that! Don't worry, I'm posting the next chapter very shortly, and it's a lot happier than the last few have been. How did this one go? It physically hurt to put Jesse in that much pain, but I like that she helped him through it. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_***Letting out a big sigh of relief* that last chapter was so hard! I spent a huge amount of time struggling through having Jesse hurt, and then an even larger amount of time trying to figure out how to make that all make sense! Anyway, on to the next chapter!**_

_**I still own nothing but the plot. I've gotta say though, someone needs to nag the creators of this movie and make them create another. **_

Jesse's POV

I held her tightly in my arms as I watched her sleep. She's so beautiful, so perfect, and it's not just her appearance. She is the most loving, amazing person I have ever met!

I let my mind play over the last stop. How could she forgive me so easily? How was she so understanding? I kissed her hair and settled down to sleep myself, content to just have her in my arms.

Beca's POV

I woke up to the alarm going off loudly. It was time to get back to this journey. I turned over and kissed Jesse softly, nudging him gently to wake up. "Baby," I kissed his chin, "Babe it's time to get up."

I laughed as he groaned, shaking his head while keeping his eyes closed. "Alright then, I guess I'll just go work on my music and we won't finish this thing then huh?" I laughed as he stiffened next to me, "just go back to sleep Honey, I'll be here when you-" He flipped me over beneath him suddenly and started trailing kisses down my neck. I moaned as he found the sensitive spot behind my ear.

Damn him but he's good at that. I wound my fingers into his hair kissing him deeply. Sighing as he runs his hands up and down my sides, smiling into the kiss. "Jess…we can be a little late to meet Amy right?" I grind myself into him, hoping to persuade him for a little more time.

"Nope. Not getting out of this that easy. Let's go." He jumped out of bed with a grin, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door towards the auditorium.

I laughed as we walked down the sidewalk, grinning at how happy he looked. "So…" I swung our hands back and forth as he looked at me. "I'm really looking forward to this last stop. " He threw his head back and laughed hard. His eyes twinkling as he shook his head.

"I hate to break it to you Darling," I rolled my eyes at yet another nick name, "this isn't the last stop, it's just the last clue." I stared at him in confusion. I could only think of one more memory from first year. The Finals. Me pouring my heart out on stage and then kissing him.

Seeing the look on my face he just grinned. "You'll see Becs, and don't roll your eyes at my endearments; you love every single one of them." I stuck my tongue out and we kept walking.

I was reenergized after my nap. I couldn't wait to find out what he really thought about that night, I personally loved it.

Arriving at the auditorium, he opened the door and gestured me inside as he hung back by the door. Right in front of us, at the trophy case, was Amy with an envelope and a big smile.

"About damn time!" She laughed as I walked over to her, giving her a quick hug. "Your boy toy must love you a lot, he risked my wrath today Beca." I just grinned as I looked back at Jesse. He looked a little concerned about the idea of her wrath, as he should be. She wanted to shove a trophy up a guy's butt!

"Here you are. I need to go text Bumper to stop being an ass hat again. See you later guys." With that she walked off, a smile on her face. I turned to look at my love who looked as confused as I was.

"You coming, or do I need to read this one all on my own?" I pouted my lip out at him and he snorted.

"Becs, you go ahead and take this one." He walked over and gave me a quick kiss. "I'm going to go finish the stuff I blew off earlier. I'll see you later okay?" I nodded and sat down in one of the chairs sitting in the hall.

I wasn't worried about this one at all. I was so excited; this really was one of our finest moments.

Opening the letter I looked down to read, pretty confident that if there were any tears they would be happy.

_Darling,_

_Oh I love the sound of that; I think it's definitely going to stick._

I huffed in annoyance. I really wish he would stick to one or two…it's like he looks for a new one as often as he can. Seriously though, if he ever calls me Pookie or some such nonsense I'll just have to kill him.

_Anyway, I love this moment. It was a very interesting night for me though Becs, and that's before the ride back, the after party, our own after party…it was an exceptionally awesome night. _

_I still can't believe __**YOU**__ decided to win me over through a grand gesture on stage at the finals. You must really, really love me or something. _

I grinned. It's true, that was very out of character for me, but I was desperate, gimme a break!

_I pretty much figured we were never going to talk again after I slammed the door in your face and didn't chase after you. I figured you would have put up all of your walls again and we would be right back at square one. I love that I was wrong._

_When you walked out on stage and started singing with the Bella's…it was very hard for me. I almost got up to leave. Hearing you sing…it was amazing, but it hurt. It hurt knowing I would never be close to you, and it hurt knowing it was my fault._

_Then, you amazed me. You started singing 'Simple Minds' and I realized I was wrong. I realized that you still loved me, still wanted me, and you were making it known to the world. It was fantastic! I had never been happier than in that moment, I didn't think it was possible to be happier…and then you kissed me._

I snorted. Yeah, that kiss was pretty damn awesome. I let the memory of that night flow through me, I remembered the awkward 'good luck,' the Trebles singing, us singing, and everything that happened after. It was our beginning and it was fucking fantastic.

_Beca this was the moment it all came together. The whole year just culminating to that one moment…and you called me a weirdo!_

I was laughing so hard now. I literally gasped for breath, the biggest smile on my face because yes, yes I did, and it was true! He is a weirdo! Who throws a corny line in right when the girl you have been chasing for a YEAR is about to kiss you?

_I love you. If you haven't gotten that from everything I have done today, from every moment you have gone through with me, I'm laying it all out right here. I love you, no, I adore you Beca Mitchel. Thank you so much for letting me be a part of your life, for accepting my faults, my failures…for putting up with my nerdy love of movies, for pushing me to be a better man, hell Becs, for just being you._

_I will never be able to tell you how much you mean to me, but I'm going to try anyway. Every day I am going to be there, through it all. You aren't alone anymore, and, if I have my say, you never will be again. _

I let a couple of tears fall. He is the most romantically sappy guy I have ever met. Seriously he is, and I love every moment of it.

_This is your last clue Baby, but it isn't the last stop. I am waiting for you My Love. There is one very, very, VERY important memory I left out of this hunt. I never even mentioned it. I want you to think about what that might be. You don't get any help besides that but I know you can figure it out._

_Come find me Beca; please don't make me wait too long,_

_You have my heart,_

_Jesse_

I looked up from the letter confused. "What the hell?" Shaking my head I folded the letter and put it in my pocket with the others. What did he leave out?

He covered us meeting, our spot, my dorm, his dorm, regionals, semifinals, and finals…what the hell?

I ticked each off on my fingers trying to narrow it down all I could think of was…

I gasped, my head shooting up and a smile on my face. The riff-off? I tried to remember if he had mentioned that at all. Thinking back throughout the day I pulled the letters from my pocket, scanning over them quickly.

Sighing, I shook my head. "Damn!" He had mentioned it…in the letter about wanting to kiss me. Fuck! "What am I forgetting?!"

I stood up and began pacing the floor, trying to think of another option.

Jesse's POV

I love Benji so much right now, he's just awesome. I had asked him to set up a camera aimed at the chair I knew Beca would be sitting in, and run the feed to my laptop so I could watch her as she read this one.

She was so happy! It was awesome to watch her relive the memory that tied it all together for us that year. I glanced around at my surroundings and smiled. Everything was perfect. Beca's mixes were playing softly in the background, and no one was around to interrupt. Now I just had to wait for her to figure it out!

I snorted as I watched her begin to pace. She would figure it out soon, I was watching the gears turn in her head and it was adorable.

Finally, it clicked and I saw her break into a smile.

Beca's POV

I got it! Initiation night! I had wondered why he would skip over it before…pretty much chalking it up to him being drunk. Apparently he wasn't though…just Jesse.

I grinned and put the letters back into my pocket and ran out the door. Of course he had to be on the other side of campus…

As I ran I thought about the day so far. He was absolutely amazing, how was I going to pay him back? Everything he had done has made me love him all that much more, even the stuff that hurt like hell.

He's right, I really do need to learn my lesson about finishing things, but its okay, I'll keep working on it.

As I rounded the corner to where I knew he would be standing on the steps, I laughed. One of my mixes was playing, seemingly from nowhere, and there he stood with a smile on his face. I slowed to a walk and tried to stay calm, grinning like an idiot that I had figured it out.

As I got closer his smile got bigger, "Hey Becs." He held open his arms and I ran into them, wrapping my own around his neck.

"So…is there a prize at the end of this hunt?" I grinned up at him cheekily as his eyes glazed over.

"Yup. There most definitely is."

_**I hate to leave it there but there is one more chapter coming, and I promise its coming fast. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Hey, everyone. I apologize for the shortness that was the last chapter, but this one will definitely make up for it. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I hate to say this, but this is the end of this story. Don't worry though! I already know how I'm going to make the sequel work, so it'll be out sometime in the next couple of days.**_

_**Also, I own nothing but the plot. I just sometimes wish I did.**_

Beca's POV

I smiled up at him, staring into his eyes as I thought about everything he had just put me through. I couldn't imagine how he could top everything he had already done to finish this.

He stared down at me, love shining through his eyes. If I ever doubted for a moment that he loved me, the look in his eyes put it all to rest. Through those orbs I could see the future. I knew what life was going to hold for me, for us, and I was content.

I saw us getting married, having children. I saw us cuddling together on the couch while watching a movie, our children groaning as we harmonized to songs while doing everyday tasks. I knew there was no other option for me; I belonged to this man, mind, body, and soul. The best part, none of that bothered me in the slightest.

"I love you so much Jesse." His smile grew wider as he leaned in to press a kiss to my forehead. "You have spent all day showing me exactly what you feel for me, and you did it with the very first memories we had!" He chuckled softly as I poured my heart out to him.

"The truth is you saved me. I was lost, and afraid. I hated everything but my music. You…" I snuggled closer into his arms. "You pulled me out of that. You showed me what real love is. You completely washed away the cynical views I had from watching my parents." I could feel him smiling against my head. "You found me. I was lost and you brought me back. Baby, I love you so much more than you could possibly know. Thank you so much for today," I kissed his chest. "It's been so amazing!"

He unwrapped his arms from me and stepped back, a grin on his face. "It's not over yet Bec." I just stared at him stupidly. What else could he have planned?

I was so lost in my wonderings that I missed him pulling out a blindfold until he was wrapping it around my eyes. "Jes-" He pressed a kiss to my lips to quiet me. "Just trust me Beca. It's a surprise."

I stood still as he tied the cloth around my eyes, trying to figure out what he was up to. As he led me to one of the stone seats, I let him guide me down. I really wish I could see right now, I'm not a fan of not knowing what the hell is going on. Still, I trust him.

Jesse's POV

I listened to her as she told me how much she loves me and it just made every fear I had about this next surprise go away. She loves me. It's not like I didn't know that before, but, with everything we have gone through today, it's never been clearer.

I love this girl so damn much, and now it was time to show her. All day has been building up to this, and the nervousness is starting to get to me. What if something goes wrong?

Shaking my head gently, I pull a blindfold out of my pocket and put it over her eyes. Nothing is going to go wrong, this is meant to be. Here, in the amphitheater where we first talked outside of work. Here, where I drunkenly told her my hopes, even if she doesn't remember. This is where our relationship truly started.

I guided her to a seat and watched her shift anxiously. I know she doesn't like not knowing what's going on, but it my opinion it is definitely worth it for this.

Reaching down quickly behind another seat, I pull out my guitar and run to the top of the steps.

"Bec, go ahead and take off the blindfold. Don't turn around though okay?" I see her nod and reach to remove the cloth. As it comes down off of her eyes, I hit a button on the remote in my pocket to stop the music playing. "Look to your left and read your last letter."

As she reads I close my eyes to calm my nerves a little bit.

Beca's POV

I smile as he tells me I have another letter. Leaning over, I quickly open it and begin to read.

_Beca,_

_When I wake up in the morning next to you, it is the most indescribable feeling I can possibly imagine. There are simply no words to express the joy I feel knowing that I get to hold you in my arms. This final memory amazes me to this day, even though I know you don't think I remember it all that well. _

Nodding my head gently, I can't help but laugh. I really had thought he was too drunk to remember anything that night. I'm really glad he wasn't though.

_My Love, I remember everything. I remember you playfully pushing me to see if I bounced back, I remember your laugh, your smile, and your obvious confusion as to why the hell you were even here. It was adorable Becs, it really was. _

I rolled my eyes. Really? Was I that obvious?

_I remember you pushing me because it was the first time you touched me, even though it was in jest. I remember the electric feeling that coursed through me in that moment. Everything about you drew me in Baby. Do you remember what I told you?_

I laughed, how could I forget? It was probably the most awkward thing he had ever said to me.

Looking down at the words written before me, I read them out loud. Smiling at the images that popped into my mind.

"Your one of those a capella girls, I'm one of those a capella boys, and we're going to have aca-children," as I smiled before finishing it, I heard his voice from behind me.

"It's inevitable." I knew he was behind me, and I cursed not being allowed to turn around.

Suddenly I heard him begin to play.

Jesse's POV

I hear her utter the words I spoke to her so long ago and my heart feels warm with the awesomeness of it. Smiling, I finish the line for her. "It's inevitable." I laughed at the curse I heard her let go under her breath. I know she doesn't like not being in control, but this was great!

Looking out over the theater, I see the sun beginning to set and a better time couldn't have been asked for. With a smile, I begin to strum my guitar and serenade my girl with a song that sums up everything.

_See I could spend forever here and never wanna stop  
'Cause baby you are making my day  
Don't tell me what it takes my dear to keep you in one spot  
I'm crazy good at finding a way  
For all of my days I'll be brave I'll be stronger  
And always keep a hand on my pride  
If I build it with care it will last that much longer  
I'll always give you somewhere to hide_

As I sing I walk down the steps slowly until I am standing right in front of her, smiling as she looks at me happily. She didn't think I knew this was her favorite song, but I really am that observant. I think back to a couple of weeks ago when I overheard her telling Amy this song made her think of me. As I sang, I couldn't disagree.

I'll give you shelter  
Out of the rain  
I'll make a good day  
Out of the pain  
And if you got a long way down  
I'll feel the same  
I'll give you shelter  
Out of the rain

A few tears ran down her cheeks as I played, but I wasn't worried. These were happy tears. I watched as she twirled the rose she had been given earlier around her fingers, her eyes never straying from my own. As I looked, the love I saw in them almost caused me to mess up.

_So let me kiss you head to toe  
Upon this tabletop  
'Cause baby you can have it your way  
I'll keep you safe and warm you know I'm never gonna stop  
'Cause babe I think we'll make it someday_

_For all of my days  
I'll be happy to hold you  
And always go that extra mile  
If I build it with care  
I'll be there like I told you  
I'll always give you reason to smile_

I'll give you shelter  
Out of the rain  
I'll make a good day  
Out of the pain  
If you got a long way down  
I'll feel the same  
I'll give you shelter  
Out of the rain

When I get you alone  
Darling you satisfy me  
I'm always at home  
When it's you standing by me  
Don't give this away  
Baby please stay

I'll give you shelter  
Out of the rain  
I'll make a good day  
Out of the pain  
And if you got a long way down  
I'll feel the same  
I'll give you shelter  
Out of the rain

And if you've got a long way down  
I feel the same  
I'll give you shelter  
Out of the rain  
I'll give you shelter  
Out of the rain  
I'll give you shelter  
Out of the rain

I sat my guitar down and reached for her hands, crushing her to my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. "Beca, I love you so damn much it hurts sometimes, and that's never going to change. I will always be here." I kissed her hair and stepped down onto the seat below where she had been, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a tiny box I had been carrying all day.

Beca's POV

He's amazing. That's really all there is to say. Seriously, what more is there?! I can't help but smile as he sings my favorite song. It's absolutely perfect!

As I listen, images begin to float through my mind again. I want forever with him. I want it all, and I want to show him. Twirling my rose around in my hands, I think about everything we have been through since we met.

Honestly, I was lost the moment he sang to me from his car; I was just too stubborn to admit it. I let the tears stream down my face as I played over our life together, looking into his eyes the whole time. I know he can see the emotions playing across my face, just as they are running across his. This is the best gift he could ever give me, this final moment here at Barden before graduation. This final time to call our own before we go start a new adventure.

I'm pulled out of my musings as he finishes the song, setting the guitar down and pulling me into his arms. I listen as he tells me how much he loves me again, smiling into his chest as he kisses my hair.

As he steps down and pulls a ring box from his pocket, I gasp. He can't be can he? Suddenly I'm nervous, and excited, and staring at him with more love than I ever thought possible.

Jesse's POV

She gasps as she notices the ring, and suddenly the nerves start to get me again. 'What if…' I close my eyes, stopping that line of thinking before it can start. Taking a deep breath, I grasp her left hand in mine, flipping open the box to reveal a thin band with a diamonds embedded into it. It has been hiding in our room for months now, just waiting for me to figure out how to give it to her.

"Beca," I take a deep breath and look into her eyes. "You are everything I have ever wanted. When I met you I was just a nerdy guy just out of high school. I knew what I wanted to do with my life, I knew basically where I wanted it to go, but I had no idea how I was going to get there."

I took a deep breath, trying to reign in my emotions.

"Now, as we are finishing up college, I am still that nerdy guy you fell in love with, but now I have my missing piece. I have you. I know you didn't grow up with the best examples of what love looks like, and I know you have been hurt. I know you don't believe you deserve to be loved, but I do. I know you do."

I gripped her hand a little tighter as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I want to spend my life showing you what real love looks like. I want to be the one who holds you when you cry, who kisses you each morning. I want to be the guy you smile lovingly at. I want it all, forever."

She looked so happy, so shocked. Everything was perfect. Every moment had led us to this one here.

"Darling, I can't promise that it'll always be easy, or that we won't fight sometimes. What I can promise is that I will love you forever, and I will never let you go. Beca Mitchel, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you walk through life with me? Will you let me be your happy ending?"

I held my breath as I finished my speech. The nervousness kicked in and I couldn't help but worry about whether she would say yes or not, despite the fact that I could see how much she loves me in her eyes.

"Jesse, I love you more than I could ever possibly say. Everything you have said, everything you have done shows me how much you want me, how much I mean to you." She quickly wiped away her tears with her free hand, smiling as she did so.

"I want nothing more than to become your wife." She stepped a little closer to me as I stood up. "Yes nerd," I gave her a look. Did she really have to do that now? "I will definitely marry you."

I pulled her to me and kissed her fiercely, the happiness inside me overflowing. She said yes. I wanted to yell it from the rooftops of the school, broadcast it on the radio station. She. Said. YES!

She brought me out of my thoughts by wrapping her arms around my neck and deepening the kiss. I gripped her hips tighter, wishing we were back at our home. I didn't want to stop. Ever. Because fucking hell, she said yes!

Gasping for breath I began to trail kisses along her jaw up to her ear. "Really?" I whispered huskily, hardly able to believe it. She laughed, taking the ring out of my hand and sliding it onto her finger.

"Really dork. You are definitely stuck with me now." I pulled her back to me and kissed her again, spinning her around in a circle. I couldn't help it, I was just so damn happy!

After a while we headed back to our room, me carrying her in my arms the whole way. I was not about to put her down.

Beca's POV

I'm engaged! I felt like I was floating on air, I had never been as happy as in that moment. I finally understood all those sappy girls who freak out when some guy pops the question. Although, Jesse isn't just some guy, he's THE guy.

I let him carry me home when we decide it's time to head back. I don't think I could have gotten him to put me down if I wanted to. Smiling up at him, I tilted his head down so he could look into my eyes.

"Babe?" I kissed the corner of his lips gently; content to just be with him for a moment.

"Yes fiancé of mine?" His eyes crinkle as he says it; I don't have the heart to roll mine at his dorkiness. Not tonight…definitely another night, but not this one.

"Someday, I'm going to show you my memories." I kiss him quickly as we get to the room, his smile growing wider.

Opening the door he rushes in, laying me on the bed and crawling over me until our noses are touching.

"I look forward to it." He smiles happily as he leans in to kiss me quickly. "Not right now though, grinding against me roughly, I moan into his mouth. "Right now we're going to celebrate our engagement."

Thrusting up against him I nod happily, dragging his mouth back to mine for another kiss.

_**So there you have it! It's definitely been a fun ride for me. Thank you to everyone for your encouragement! I really hope you all like the ending here. I'm kind of said that it's over, but I'm excited to start on the next one.**_

_**Also I wanted to make sure and get credit for the songs in here. The song in this chapter is called Shelter by Hedley. Check it out if you've never actually listened to it. It's pretty awesome. A few chapters back I used a song called More Than Words by Extreme. Gotta give credit where it's due! **_

_**Next up, its Beca's turn, a wedding, and at least one or two surprises thrown in there.**_


End file.
